Mi vida loca
by Gemini no Saga
Summary: [Yaoi] [Mask & Dite] [S-f] [Completa] Em direção à Casa de Peixes, Máscara descobre perguntas que nunca tinham passado por sua mente, e descobre que elas o machucam mais do que deveriam.


Saint Seiya não é meu, e se fosse seria censurado com o nível de coisa que eu ia colocar.

Quem quiser a música, ficarei honrada em passar, sagadegemeos arroba hotmail ponto com

Para a pessoa de sempre.

Mi Vida Loca 

E lá estava ele de novo.

Como odiava isso.

Era uma fraqueza sua, claro. Mais uma das muitas.

Ele parou de andar e olhou para o Templo a sua frente. Não devia estar lá. Devia era estar em _seu_ Templo, cuidando das _suas_ coisas. Lindas, maravilhosas _coisas_ tinha para cuidar. _Ele_ era mais importante. Mas não devia ser. Ele não queria que fosse. Porque sabia que se assim fosse, ia sofrer. Era inevitável.

Mas não conseguia evitar.

She's into superstition  
black cats and voodoo dolls  
I feel a premonition  
that girl's gonna make me fall

_Ela é supersticiosa_

_gatos pretos e bonecas de vodu_

_Eu sinto uma premonição_

_essa garota vai me fazer cair_

E lá estava _ele_. Deslumbrante como sempre fora aos seus olhos, fazendo o que mais gostava de fazer (com exceção óbvia de sexo). Regava _i maledetti fiori_ com uma devoção santa. Qualquer mínima alteração nas rosas (uma pétala, que seja) era motivo de barulho. _Ele_ confiava mais naquelas plantas do que nas visões do Cavaleiro de Virgem.

Assim como as plantas estavam amarradas ao solo e dependiam totalmente dos cuidados _dele_ para sobreviver, assim ele se sentia. Amarrado e dependente.

_Viciado_.

_Nele_.

Sabia que isso não fazia bem para ele. _Ele_ não seria amarrado nem dependente. Seria livre como sempre fora. _Como sempre fora_. Era uma utopia pensar que _ele_ desistiria da _vita normale_ por sua causa.

**She's into new sensation  
new kicks and candle light  
She's got a new addiction  
for every day and night**

_Ela está numa nova onda_

_novos chutes e luz das velas_

_Ela tem uma nova soma_

_para todos os dias e noites_

Era pura utopia, irrealizável.

Fazer o quê?

Ele sabia que era o João Bobo da relação, balançando para um lado ou para o outro de acordo com os chutes que _ele _dava. Batia no chão com maior ou menor força. O que mais o irritava era que sempre voltava na mesma posição, de pé, pronto para tomar a próxima.

Se sentia um cachorro correndo atrás do dono, _pro que der e vier_.

Por que tinha se apaixonado? Por _quem_ tinha se apaixonado? Justo aquela _puttana_. Era um João Bobo sustentado por um saco de areia com cinco grandes letras pintadas em vermelho: _AMORE_.

_Il Maledeto_.

Agora _ele_ tinha um novo brinquedo para todas as horas. Era só chamar que ele vinha correndo com o rabo abanando atrás. Para qualquer plano louco e estúpido era só chamar.

**She'll make you take your clothes off  
and go dancing in the rain  
She'll make you live the crazy life  
or she'll take away your pain  
like a bullet to your brain**

_Ela fará você tirar suas roupas_

_e ir dançar na chuva_

_Ela tornará a sua vida em uma vida louca_

_ou ela irá tirar a usa dor_

_como uma bala no seu cérebro_

Mas por mais que detestasse e se sentisse horrível quando pensava sobre isso, o tempo que passava ao lado _dele_ era único de todas as formas.

_Ele_ o havia feito esquecer o passado e não pensar no futuro. Quando gastavam o tempo entre as rosas do jardim, o cheiro envolvente, o Sol brilhando, e _ele_ falando, só falando, era perfeito. Sentia que nada mais importava, só aqueles momentos que passavam juntos.

Mesmo com toda a insegurança, mesmo com todo o _medo_, era perfeito. _Ele_ era perfeito.

Ele sentia que todo seu sonho podia se desfazer como a espuma de seu adorado Mar Mediterrâneo. E se seu sonho se desfizesse, ele iria junto, porque sabia que não conseguiria resistir. Era isso que tanto o incomodava, sua entrega.

Mas todos os seus temores, sua incerteza, se dissipavam quando _ele _sorria. E era o sorriso _più bello del mondo_. Seu rosto inteiro vibrava e sorria junto, refletindo felicidade nos olhos azul turquesa. E o mundo ia embora quando ele sentia o corpo magro embaixo de si.

**Upside inside out  
She's living la Vida loca  
She'll push and pull you down  
She's living la Vida loca  
Her lips are devil red  
and her skins the color mocha  
She will wear you out  
She's living la Vida loca  
living la vida loca**

_Para cima, dentro e fora_

_Ela está vivendo a vida loucamente_

_Ela vai empurrar e puxar você para baixo_

_Ela está vivendo a vida loucamente_

_Os lábios dela são o demônio vermelho_

_e a pele da cor de mocha_

_Ela vai te usar e te jogar fora_

_Ela está vivendo a vida loucamente_

_vivendo a vida loucamente_

E então _ele_ o viu.

O desespero tomou conta de seu corpo.

Mesmo que ele _tenha_ ido lá para vê-lo, ver _i occhi __azzurri_ o focando foi demais para seu coração. Sentiu as pernas fraquejarem e os braços arrepiarem. Ele sentia seu corpo pulsar e seu rosto aqueceu. Era sempre assim.

Viu seus lindos lábios rosados formarem as sílabas de seu nome e seu delicado braço acenar para ele.

_Sempre assim_.

Talvez o sempre acabasse algum dia.

Talvez _ele_ o abandonasse.

Afinal, ele era apenar mais um, um número numa enorme conta.

Ser envolvido nos braços dele apagou tudo. Eram só os dois e aquele jardim de rosas.

Ele se sentia chacoalhar nos braços delicados. Metaforicamente.

Balançava pra lá e pra c�, e sabia que esse balançar o acordaria do sono que agora dormia.

Mas ele não queria acordar.

Na verdade, nem sabia o que queria.

Só ficava jogando comparações sem sentido sobre si, buscando uma resposta que sabia que não viria. Ela nunca veio, por que se dignaria a vir _agora_?

Sentiu beijos por todo o seu rosto. Fechou mais ainda a expressão. Ele queria fazer birra para vê-lo preocupado. Só esperava que a preocupação não fosse falsa.

**Woke up in New York City  
in a funky cheap motel  
She took my heart and she took my money  
She must of slipped me a sleeping pill**

_Acordei na cidade de New York_

_num hotel barato_

_Ela levou meu coração e levou meu dinheiro_

_Ela deve ter me dado pílulas para dormir_

Ainda se lembrava da primeira vez que… _treparam_.

Isso costumava voltar com freqüência à sua mente.

Os dois eram muito jovens, não sabiam sobre o outro mais do que os boatos diziam. Ele o tinha confundido com uma mulher, e quando viu que não era, não tinha força de vontade para se afastar, _ele_ era muito bom no que fazia.

Quando acabaram estavam esgotados e em algum lugar escondido nas ruínas. Ainda o ouvia dizer,

"_Como você disse que era mesmo o seu nome?_"

Seu coração parou.

Ele, que estava admitindo para si que não era insensível, se sentiu aos cacos. Estava prestes a abrir seu coração, e agora ele teria que ser fechado por muito mais tempo.

Para esquecer, ele matou.

_Ele_ fora um perfeito aluno, aprendendo a arte de seduzir e destruir a vítima. E ele fora uma perfeita _vítima_.

**She never drinks the water  
makes you order French Champaign  
And once you've had a taste of her  
you'll never be the same  
She'll make you go insane**

_Ela nunca bebe água_

_faz você comprar champagne francês_

_E uma vez que você sente o gosto dela_

_você nunca será o mesmo_

_Ela fará você ir para a insanidade_

O gosto dos lábios dele nunca, de fato, saiu da sua boca. O cheiro do seu corpo nunca saiu da sua volta.

Mas ele esqueceu. Ou pensou ter esquecido.

Até _ele_ o procurar de novo. Ele não se rendeu. Não _queria_ se render.

Na verdade, nunca quis nada. _Ele_ o fez querer.

Estava ficando louco com tantos pensamentos. Achava que tinha uma mente simples e não gostava de ficar pensando muito. Era porque todos os seus pensamentos acabavam _nele_.

Se sentia chacoalhando de leve.

**Upside inside out  
She's living la Vida loca  
She'll push and pull you down  
She's living la Vida loca  
Her lips are devil red  
and her skins the color mocha  
She will wear you out  
She's living la Vida loca  
living la vida loca**

_Para cima, dentro e fora_

_Ela está vivendo a vida loucamente_

_Ela vai empurrar e puxar você para baixo_

_Ela está vivendo a vida loucamente_

_Os lábios dela são o demônio vermelho_

_e a pele da cor de mocha_

_Ela vai usar e te jogar fora_

_Ela está vivendo a vida loucamente_

_vivendo a vida loucamente_

Nunca tinha perguntado. _Nunca_ tinha perguntado e aquilo vinha à tona.

Tinha que perguntar.

Não sabia que uma dúvida tão nova pudesse asfixiar tanto.

E se a resposta fosse negativa, bem, aprenderia a viver com isso.

"Máscara..." Afrodite chamou.

"O que?" ele se viu deitado na grama com Afrodite sobre o peito.

"Você está muito distante. O que é?"

"Ah, não é nada... de importante."

É claro que era importante, ele se xingou. Era sua vida, _sua __felicità_. Ele queria que fosse importante.

Segurou-o pelos braços e trocou as posições, prendendo suas mãos ao lado da cabeça.

"Eu sou um brinquedo?" perguntou.

"Não!" Afrodite parecia indignado.

"Um palito de dente? Útil por um tempo e depois descartável. Você vai me jogar fora?"

"Oh, por favor! Você bateu a cabeça? Claro que não!"

"Dite, você me ama?"

**She'll make you take your clothes off  
and go dancing in the rain  
She'll make you live the crazy life  
or she'll take away your pain  
like a bullet to your brain**

_Ela fará você tirar suas roupas_

_e ir dançar na chuva_

_Ela tornará a sua vida em uma vida louca_

_ou ela irá tirar a usa dor_

_como uma bala no seu cérebro_

Pronto, os dados estavam lançados.

Afrodite poderia ser piedoso quando dissesse que não. Livra-lo da dor com um tiro na cabeça. A dor iria embora, mas isso o mataria.

Piedoso ou não, um **_NÃO_**o mataria.

Afrodite se esticou e beijou seus lábios de leve.

"Mais do que a mim mesmo."

Aquilo não soava como música a seus ouvidos. Soava como Afrodite dizendo que o amava. _Dizendo que o amava_. **_O Amava_**.

Não era um eco. Era uma repetição frenética.

"Oh, Máscara, você não sabia?"

"Você nunca me disse. E achei que se eu perguntasse você me mandaria embora."

"Ai, você é um noivo fajuto, Máscara da Morte."

Afrodite costumava não fazer muito sentido, mas um _noivo_ fajuto era estranho demais.

"Noivo?"

Ele apontou para a mão direita de Máscara, e l�, no dedo anelar, um delicado emaranhado de finos caules verdes repousava. Afrodite exibiu (com muito orgulho) um igual.

"Ficamos noivos e eu não tenho direito a festa?" ele se deitou por cima de Afrodite. Como em todas as vezes que estava com ele, suas dúvidas e medos desapareciam, e dessa vez não pretendiam voltar.

"Mas a festa é hoje" Afrodite beijava todo seu rosto enquanto falava. "Com direito a comida, muito vinho e só nós dois. O que me diz?"

Máscara o beijou, _un __bacio__perfeto_, sentindo todo o gosto que adorava junto com a plena certeza que Afrodite ainda estaria com ele quando acordasse.

"Digo que vamos começar a festa mais cedo."

**Upside inside out  
She's living la Vida loca  
She'll push and pull you down  
She's living la Vida loca  
Her lips are devil red  
and her skins the color mocha  
She will wear you out  
She's living la Vida loca  
living la Vida loca  
living la Vida loca**

_Para cima, dentro e fora_

_Ela está vivendo a vida loucamente_

_Ela vai empurrar e puxar você para baixo_

_Ela está vivendo a vida loucamente_

_Os lábios dela são o demônio vermelho_

_e a pele da cor de mocha_

_Ela vai usar e te jogar fora_

_Ela está vivendo a vida loucamente_

_vivendo a vida loucamente_

_vivendo a vida loucamente_

Viver a vida loucamente era inevitável se você estivesse _innamorato_ por Afrodite de Peixes.

Owari

Para Kanon,

prometido e cumprido.

(Pode ficar com ela.)

Tenho um sentimento especial por essa fic. Ela está pronta faz muuuuito tempo, mas só agora, com devidos empurrões e ameaças eu tomo coragem de postar.

K, desculpa por não de avisar, mas seu telefone está desligado, e Calíope (amiga nova e muito estimada), muito obrigada.

_Questa è para voi due_ e pro meu querido Dite.


End file.
